Are You Nasty?
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a student teacher at Goode High where she meets a charming and very punk Percy Jackson. What will happen when they realise that there are certain rules that shouldn't be broken? All human AU. Punk!Percy Teacher!Annabeth. Title is from Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco
1. First Day

**A/N - Not really sure where this came from but hey ho. All rights go to the deserving. **

I take a deep breath as I sit in the waiting room waiting for the bored receptionist to show me to my classroom. "Okay Annabeth you can do this," I mentally coach myself as I try to steady my shaking hands. "You've done this once before and you can do it again. You'll be fine." I keep my gaze fixed on the typical light blue wall across from me and let out a shaky breath as I think about what I'm actually doing. Today I'm starting my first day of my new job as a student teacher in Goode High School. I inspect my black heels (even though I know there won't be any dirt on them) and then focus on the speckled blue and white linoleum beneath them.

"Miss Chase?" I snap my head back up making my blonde curls bounce and study the woman that was behind the desk when I entered. "Are you ready?" I smile politely and stand up smoothing out my black pencil skirt that stops just above the knee.

"Yeah sorry," I clear my throat awkwardly. "I guess I zoned out." The woman I can't remember the name of laughs lightly and motions for me to follow her. Stood up I'm a good head taller than her despite the heels (she's wearing them too) I clutch my bag closer to me and follow her as requested.

I mentally curse myself for the annoying butterflies in my stomach that are clearly trying to escape. God, I'm 20 years old and I'm nervous about being back in a school. It doesn't help the situation when there's loads of teenagers eyes lingering on me as I walk the halls. I try to keep my stride confident and show that I'm not at all nervous. Even I can remember that feeling of elation when you have a new teacher because you know you don't have to do anything for the next hour and it's always fun to see how far you can push them.

I raise my head further up and flick my long hair over my shoulder, there's a few ringlets resting on my shoulder but before I could move them something makes me slow a little. As the woman I now remember as Ms. Richards leads me past a group of four boys clad primarily in black I feel someone's eyes linger on me longer than the others. I decide not to look at the owner of said eyes and carry on following Ms. Richards small bobbing frame down the hall and around the corner.

After another minute or so, the dumpy woman infront of me suddenly stops infront of a painted royal blue door with the numbers 112 also painted on in white. She quickly turns almost hitting me with her ginger frizzy hair. "Okay Miss Chase," I interrupt her to tell her to call me Annabeth. "Okay then Annabeth, this will be your classroom." She takes her glasses from the top of her head slipping them on so they're resting on the bridge of her nose and proceeds to read a small sheet of paper. "You're teaching World History correct?" I nod as she looks up at me. "Right, you have the seniors first period, good luck with that." She passes me the small piece of paper and explains all the numbers on there, who to call and my schedule. I thank her and she nods, promptly turning on her out of date pointed toe heels and clicking back the way we came.

I take another deep breath with my hand on the cool silver metal before opening the door and stepping inside. The classroom is average size with an impressive wooden desk sitting right at the front with a small space before the large white board on the off white wall behind it. The small desks were set out in rows filling out the rest of the classroom. I sat behind the large desk and looked around the room at the walls. They were covered in brightly coloured posters showing places and important dates. There were some cliché inspirational ones and some posters students have made. I smile slightly as I straighten out my black blazer before deciding against it and taking it off, placing it on the back of my seat.

I stand up (I might have wobbled a little but so what? These heels are quite high.) as the bell rings signalling the start of first period. Bored students file in as I try to smooth out my white blouse without them noticing. My previous butterflies have managed to kick it up a notch and are trying to come up my throat now.

I wasn't stupid, I knew as soon as I had learned that I have seniors first period that it's going to be slow. They aren't exactly going to be coming back after a nice break full of cheer and ready to learn. I was hoping for some slight response though. Apparently I was in luck today. After taking roll and calling attention a few times things were going pretty smoothly. This class isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

I clearly spoke too soon though because after about ten minutes the classroom door burst open. "Yeah I know I'm late, sorry Mr-" The voice trailed off and I turned from writing a date on the white board to be met by a punk looking guy. The boy stood there near the end of my desk a little awkwardly and very obviously confused. This guy had gone all out for his look, ripped black skinny jeans, a band shirt with the sleeves ripped off, combat boots the works. He topped his look off with a few metal bars in his face and tried to hide his obviously dishevelled hair in a maroon beanie.

"Yes, very well observed," A few of the braver students in class snickered at my remark. "I'll take it your Mr. Jackson?" The boy, Percy, nodded and backed up a little to sit in an empty seat in the row behind the front with a small smirk on his admittedly handsome face. I repremanded myself for thinking that. He got a few weird looks for sitting so close to the front but no one dared question it. I picked up a worksheet and headed to his seat. "Right Mr. Jackson, I'm Annabeth Chase your new student teacher for the year." He nodded and smiled accepting the worksheet I was holding out.

In retrospect, I've sort of, maybe had a thing for punk guys there's just something about them that gets my heart racing. I mentally shout at myself as I find myself thinking about how cute Percy is. I totally shouldn't be thinking that and I should definitely stop glancing at him when the class are working. I can't help it though he looks so cute when he looks confused and- "No Annabeth stop now, this can't happen it's wrong." Of course my conscience is right and I clear my throat awkwardly before going to help another student.

After a very long hour I notice there's only a few minutes left till class is over. So to win them over I let them go a few minutes early. I listen to the footsteps fade with a small smile on my face as I look through my bag for my lesson plan for third period. "Uh, Miss. Chase?" I jump when I hear the deep, husky voice and cringe a little. I turn to see none other than Percy Jackson leaning against one of the desks on the front row, hands stuffed into pockets that shouldn't be able to hold anything with how tight his jeans are. His long legs are crossed at the ankles and he's staring at his beat up combat boots. "Yeah Percy." He looks up his blue green eyes sparkling in the bright light and small smile on his face that I can't help reciprocate.

"I uh, could use some help, with this class I mean." I move so I'm leaning on the edge of my desk across from him, gesturing for him to continue before folding my arms. "It's my dyslexia," He winces slightly. "I think it's getting worse again and nothings making much sense to me." He looks up from his shoes again and flips his hair from his face making me pinch my side so I don't do something stupid.

"Oh sure, yeah I can help," His eyebrows rise in surprise another small smile gracing his features. "I know how hard it can be, I have dyslexia myself." His face forms one of utter disbelief that makes me laugh a little.

"You? How can you have dyslexia? You're, like I don't know, you're perfect." His gaze doesn't move from mine so I move to wipe the board and maybe I smiled at the fading words. When I turn back round he looks deep in thought. "How old are you Miss?" I raise one of my blonde eyebrows at his question and move to lean back against the desk.

"Call me Annabeth and I'm 20, why'd you ask?" My response makes him smirk like I've confirmed something he was thinking. He covers it up quickly though and just shrugs.

"No reason, just curious," He looks at the ground and a slight blush appears on his otherwise calm face. "So you think you could give me extra tutoring then?" I smile at his nervousness and wait for him to look back at me.

"Yeah of course I can, it's what I'm here for isn't it?" He smiles brightly this time. "When would you like them to take place?" His smile fades slightly but it's still there making his eyes sparkle even more. He fidgets with the strap on his (you guessed it) black back pack before answering.

"Could you do dinner?" I smile and turn to look at my hastily written schedule before looking back up to him.

"Yeah that should be fine, I mean, If I wasn't helping you I'd probably be sat by myself eating my lunch." He laughs lightly before standing up straight. Good God he's tall when he's not slouching. Come on Annabeth it's just his hight. His height doesn't mean anything. So you like tall boys, that means nothing.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance," He bows dramatically making me laugh and him smile in return. "So I'll see you at dinner?" I nod and usher him out of the door telling him to get on with his break. He turns before I close the door to give me a charming smile and another bow. I roll my eyes and make my way over to my desk to which groan and let my head fall onto the hard wood. This is going to be a long year.

**A/N - Yeah so it's Teacher!Annabeth and Punk!Percy woo. Tell me what you think R&amp;R**

**Jess x**


	2. Busted

**A/N - Sorry for not updating sooner, all rights go to the deserving... Enjoy**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair watching the two 18 year old, testosterone filled, boys keep fighting despite my attempts to stop them.

Class had started out okay, pretty good infact. That is until I let the class get on with the work I set them. From what I could tell the atmosphere was calm, relaxed chatter filled the room as students worked together. Everything was going great until I heard a chair scrape against the linoleum and then fall over. I looked up from the papers I was grading to find Percy Jackson in all his punk glory in a stand off with a considerably shorter smug looking boy called Tyler. Things escalated pretty quickly from there, tables were pushed out of place as the boys pushed and grabbed one another, other students had fled to the side of the room so they didn't get hit. A wise move if I do say so myself. But being the teacher, naturally I had to intervene.

Honestly, I was worried for Percy. I didn't want him to get hurt or worse suspended. Now, I have to come clean, after a couple of weeks of tutoring Percy everyday at lunch, things had got out of hand. By out of hand I mean I could lose my job. Everything happened so fast, one minute we were talking through that days lesson and the next he had his hand on my thigh and we were kissing. This mess has been happening ever since. He's even taken to coming over to my apartment and spending the night.

I pulled on the back of Percys shirt as he lunged at an already bleeding Tyler. "Alright that's enough!" Percy seemed to deflate a little as he heard my shouting. "Tyler go to the nurse," he bent down and picked up his back pack before smugly smiling at Percy who tried lunging at him again. I pulled him back and watched Tyler hurriedly walk out of the classroom. I kept hold of Percys shirt and walked him over to the door. "Wait outside Percy." He turned to look back at me sensing my stressed tone and frowned a little but did as he was told.

I told the class to return to their seats and carry on with their work until I came back. I looked down at my black heels and took a deep breath before walking out of the classroom. What I saw made me bite my lip a little. Percy was leaning against the wall scowling at his black Chuck Taylors, his knee popping out of his ripped jeans. I cautiously went to stand infront of him with my arms crossed. I had to bite my lip a little harder when I saw his lip was bleeding. "What the hell was that Percy?" He looked up at me for the first time since I left the classroom and smiled a crooked smile.

"I didn't like the things he was saying about you, simple." I frowned and his smile fell. He looked around the corridor before pulling on my arms so he could hold both my hands.

"What do you mean? You know you could be suspended for this right? If anyone finds out about this, I could get fired Percy." His expression softened a little as he stroked my knuckles with his thumbs. I smiled slightly before turning and pulling him into an empty classroom behind us.

"Okay now spill what was he saying?" He pushed me up against the wall next to the door and kissed me deeply, running his hand up my thigh before resting it on my hip, the other resting on the wall beside my head. I pushed him away slightly "Not now Percy," my breath hitched as he moved to my neck. "Seriously Percy later, someone's going to come looking for you soon." He paused his assault on my neck and looked up at me, resting his head on mine so I was looking at his green eyes, searching for the flecks of blue I knew were there.

"I couldn't stand it, I just got so angry," His eyes closed tightly and I placed my hand on the side of his face making him smile a little. "Like, he shouldn't be thinking those things about you never mind saying them out loud," He opened his eyes again so I was forced to stare back. "Only I can think things like that about you." I smiled softly and ran my hand through his messy black hair. "Perce, if this is going to keep happening you can't get angry at stuff like that," His head fell onto my shoulder and he groaned, pulling me closer by the waist with his free arm. "People are going to start suspecting things if you keep flipping out and reacting like that to some hormone riddled, teenage boy." He laughed lightly before lifting his head again and swiftly kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry miss," I rolled my eyes at the title. "I promise I'll try to rein it in, it won't happen again." I smiled as he skimmed my jaw with his nose. I pulled his head up and kissed him slowly making him groan when I bit his lip before pulling back.

"It better not Mr. Jackson," He squeezed my hip as he kissed me quickly. "You better get your punk ass back to class before someone comes looking for you." He hummed his assent against my lips. I ran my hand up his tank top making him smirk before he composed himself.

"Do you know how hard it is seeing you in class and not being able to kiss you?" I rolled my eyes and pulled him back down to my lips. "Seriously, you look hot." I smacked his shoulder making him laugh.

"Yeah well you need to stop looking so confused because you look too cute." He scoffed at that, raising his eyebrows.

"Cute? Me? I don't think I've ever been called cute before." I laughed lightly at his expression.

"Well you are," He kissed me again, one of those kisses that make your stomach swoop before I pulled back. "Come on now, you seriously need to get back to class." He pulled back but only by a little. He smiled slightly as he looked at my lips. "What?" He carried on smiling and used his thumb to wipe something away.

"You had my blood on you." I pulled my face at that making him laugh again. He leaned down and kissed the side of my mouth, moving slowly knowing exactly what he was doing to me. I was so caught up in the moment I almost missed when the door to the classroom opened. I pulled away from Percy and gasped as he stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets with a guilty look on his face.

I slowly turned to the open door to see one of the other History teachers, Miss. Colling stood there frozen. I regained myself and pushed up from against the wall and rushed over to her, pulling her inside the class. "Jo, I can explain." She looked between me and Percy before resting her cold, judgemental gaze on me.

"I think you better had Miss. Chase don't you?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, coming up empty on an excuse. I took a deep breath about to tell her the truth before Percy cleared his throat from somewhere behind me. I turned to him with a pleading expression.

"It's not what it looks like Miss. Colling, well it is, but it's not only just started," I looked at him in disbelief as he came up and held my hand, admittedly making me calm a little. "We've been dating for ages, it was purely coincidental that she was placed here by her Uni." I let out a long breath as I looked back at Jo who had her eyebrows raised.

"Is that so Percy?" It sounded like she didn't believe him. "In that case, how long is 'ages'?" I felt Percy stiffen a little beside me and clear his throat again.

"About a year and a half," He said it with such confidence that for a second even I totally believed him. Although we haven't been dating that long, it does feel like it. Everything seems so normal and effortless. "Please, you can't tell Principle Lewis, Beth really needs this job." I smiled a little, trying not to show my discomfort with him using that nickname.

"She should of thought about that before sneaking off when she's supposed to be teaching a class," She sighed, blowing the piece of brown hair that was in her face and put a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry Annabeth I can't keep this to myself." I felt myself deflate. That's it, my whole future gone. I sagged into one of the chairs beside me and stared at the stitching on my pencil skirt.

"No wait, please Miss," He reached out to grab her as she turned to leave. She sighed and turned around. "Please, if you tell Lewis then she fails her course, she won't be able to teach. This was a one off honestly." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "It was my fault anyway, Tyler said some things about her and we got into a fight so she took me outside to talk about it," He turned around to look at me and his expression pained. "She pulled me in here so she could find out what he said, I was the one that made a move, it wasn't her fault." He let out a hard breath as he looked back at me.

Jo looked sorry, her expression was soft "Percy, look-"

"No you have to listen to me," He interrupted a little angry. "She can't lose this job, not because of my stupid mistake, I know I fuck up a lot but that doesn't mean she has to suffer because of it." He quickly glanced at me then stared intently at Jo. "She's an amazing teacher, she deserves to go back to Uni and finish her course. Please Miss, I promise this won't happen again, just don't tell Lewis." She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Please Miss, I'm begging you." He didn't wait for an answer before he walked over to me and crouched down and took hold of both of my hands.

"I'm going to make this right I promise, don't worry babe." I smiled weakly at him as he kissed my knuckles, a little stunned by the term of endearment. He reached up and wiped some stray tears from my cheek carefully. I heard Jo sigh lightly from the right of me.

"I'm not going to tell Principle Lewis," I whipped my head up to look at her to see if she was serious, disbelief clear on my face. "I can't stop this if it's been going on for almost two years can I? You guys are good together," She said a little reluctantly. "Just don't let this happen again because I won't hesitate to go to Lewis." I stood up abruptly and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Jo, honestly I don't know what to say." She just smiled at me as Percy hugged me. I pulled back from the hug and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips, he chuckled and kissed me again.

"Okay, this can't happen anymore," Jo said laughing lightly and a little awkwardly. We pulled apart and looked at her a little sheepish. "Honestly, don't let anyone find out because they won't be as understanding as me." I nodded my head seriously.

"Thanks again Jo, I owe you one." She laughed again, smiling at me and Percy.

"You owe me more than one." I agreed and she reminded me about class. There was about half an hour left so there was no waiting for the bell to go.

"You need to go to see Lewis." Percy playfully narrowed his eyes at me before sighing.

"My own girlfriend is sending me to get detention," He sighed again dramatically making Jo laugh, before dropping his arm from around my waist. "This is so not fair." I slapped his arm and ushered him out of the empty class. Looking around the corridor I kissed him quickly when Jo wasn't looking and told him I'll see him later. I told Jo thanks again before heading across the corridor to my now rowdy class.

They quietened down when I walked in, seeing I was in no mood to be messed about they carried on with their work.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I sighed as he kissed my neck, arching my back as he hit a spot that made me moan. I pulled him back up, kissing him deeply. He pulled away so he could pull his tank top over his head. He ducked back down capturing my lips again and fumbled with the buttons on my black blouse making me laugh against his lips. "Shut up, I got you off the hook today you should be grateful." I rolled my eyes and sat up, undoing the buttons and pulling the shirt off myself. He pushed me back against the sofa running his hand down my side. "I wasn't the one that couldn't -oh fuck- keep their tongue to themselves." He came up from my neck and looked at me with mischief.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you weren't complaining." I rolled my eyes again and pulled on the button to his skinny jeans and unzipping them. I ran my fingers across the skin just above the waistline of his boxers making him drop his head onto mine.

"You were saying?" He cleared his throat and mumbled something, squeezing his eyes shut as I carried on teasing him. "What was that?" He took a deep breath trying to compose himself.

"Never mind," I raised an eyebrow at him and stopped moving my fingers as he looked away, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. "What if, hypothetically, I may have said I'm glad you didn't get fired and this is totally hypothetical here remember, I may have said I love you?" He looked back to me, a slight pink dusting his features, his pierced eyebrow raised and pierced lip jutting out ever so slightly.

"You love me?" I asked a little breathless, a small smile on my face anyway. Some might say it's too soon to say something so heavy, even I think five weeks is too soon. But, all that aside, as cliché as this sounds everything seems better with him around, I'm happier with him.

"I mean yeah, sure," I laughed at his embarrassment. "I don't know everything seems right, normal. I know it's too soon but it's how I feel." He shrugged a little. I smiled and moved my hand from his side to around his neck so I could pull him down and kiss him. I pulled back after a minute, feeling rather flushed.

"The logical side of me is screaming it's definitely too early, but the other, happier side of me is screaming at me to tell you that I love you too, you idiot." His smile was infectious as he leaned down to kiss me again undoing the zip on my skirt and pulling it off.

Lets just say we were too busy to carry on with the tutoring for the rest of the night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**A/N - I'm not too sure about this chapter, I guess I just wanted to throw some drama and fluff in there. Sue me. I would of updated this sooner but College started again this week and I've been super busy and tired to do anything. I'm hoping to update Come As You Are and It's Complicated soon. I'm sorry I'm taking so long. Just hang in there, I'm working on it.**

**As usual tell me what you think R&amp;R**

**Jess x**


	3. Parent - Teacher

**A/N- Sorry this took so long to do. All rights go the deserving. Enjoy...**

* * *

As my world history class trudged their way out of the old classroom I reminded them again that it was the schools annual parents evening; in which I have to boast about their grades and how awesome they are to their parents. Now, I've never been on the other side of the desk going to one of these things so I was pretty nervous about the end of the day.

As per usual one student hung back, that student being, you guessed it, Percy Jackson. He stood leaning against one of the desks, one hand shoved into the pocket on his black jeans the other holding the strap to his backpack. "Hey, so you nervous for tonight?" I sighed lightly as I turned around properly from half heartedly rubbing the board clean. The thing is with Percy, he slouches, so it comes as a surprise when he stands up properly showing off all 6ft of him.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to downplay my growing anxiety. "Yeah I guess so, I mean I've never done one before." He dropped his bag on the floor by his beat up Chucks and moved to stand closer to me. "Like what if the parents don't think I'm a good enough teacher?" I slumped onto the edge of the large wooden desk with a sigh, so much for downplaying my fears.

Percy moved around the desk and pulled me into the circle of his long arms. "You shouldn't worry about it, you're a great teacher," I smiled into his hard chest as he stroked my curly hair lightly. "If it weren't for you I'd be failing this class." I wound my arms around his back, lightly gripping his band t-shirt as I squeezed him lightly.

"Yeah well, you're just saying that because you get to kiss me." I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed and pictured his crinkled eyes and charming smile in my mind.

"Well I can't deny that it definitely contributes," I pulled back and smacked his chest trying and failing miserably to hold back my smile. "I'm joking, I'm joking, you are great though." I looked up at his smiling face and rolled my eyes albeit affectionately and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ooo kissing in school," He said after he pulled away. "breaking your own rules I like it," I laughed and pushed his face away with the palm of my hand making him laugh. "I mean I totally get it, I'm too irresistible for you to stay away." I sighed dramatically and extracted myself from his arms, moving to sort out today's handed in assignments.

"You'll get to meet my mom," I stopped shuffling the lined paper full of essays into a neat stack, dread setting in the pit of my stomach. "She wants to come and thank you personally for tutoring me or something." I suddenly felt as though my blazer was too tight constricting my breathing and the room was slowly rising in temperature.

"Yeah, I'll get to meet your mom," I said on an exhale "Holy crap." My voice was tight and didn't sound like me at all.

I turned around when I felt a light but firm hand on my shoulder and was met with green questioning eyes. "You okay?" I let out a small sharp breath and nodded. "Don't worry about it, it's not like we're telling her that we're dating or anything." I nodded again realising I was overreacting a little.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," He smiled at me making his silver lip ring stand out. "One question though," He raised a charcoal eyebrow indicating me to continue. "What happens when we do eventually tell her? She's going to know I'm your teacher."

The more I thought about that already terrifying meeting the more I panicked. Like how will it go? I just turn up at their house like, "hello, yes you do know me, yes that's right I'm Percys teacher, ah yes about that, I'm also having really great sex with him after school when I should be tutoring him." This isn't going to end well at all.

"Seriously don't worry babe, we'll figure everything out when the time comes, don't freak," I nodded again taking a deep breaths to calm myself. "Look I told Nico I'd meet him in the cafeteria but I'll be here before my mom comes okay?" I smiled feeling a little better about the whole ordeal knowing Percy will be there too.

"Yeah sure go, it's fine." He smiled back, one of those smiles you could get lost in given the chance and pulled my foreword a little by my waist so he could kiss me, letting it linger and biting my bottom lip as he pulled away. His hands fell from my waist and he took a step back, picking up his backpack (which totally didn't give me a really good view of his butt) and headed out the door calling a "love you" as he left.

* * *

As the clock hit 3:30 I started to get jittery. The parent teacher meetings had been going on since 2:45 seen as the school closed early so we could set everything up. I was finding out with each meeting that I was actually good at bigging up someone's child and carefully brining up any issues. I realised after the third meeting that I didn't have to get so worked up earlier, I was good at my job, I shouldn't have doubted myself.

Percys mom was scheduled to be here at 3:35 so I had five minutes to compose myself before I totally freaked out. I jumped when the heavy blue door burst open revealing a rather windswept Percy. "Hey," he said with a mischievous smile and a familiar glint in his sparkling eyes. Ugh he was so disgustingly attractive. "So my moms coming and I may or may not have told her we're dating." If my eyes were any wider they would have fell out.

"You did what?" He popped his head back into the classroom after scouting for his mom and walked in slowly with both hands raised a little in a placating gesture. "What the hell were you thinking Perce?" His mischievous smile had long vanished and in turn was replaced by a very worried look.

"Well I was talking about you and stuff and my mom started making fun of me saying that it sounds like I have a crush on you or something and I sort of stayed quiet," He took a breath rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, the other still slightly raised. "See the thing about my mom is she's very insightful and not afraid to call me out on my bullshit excuses because she knows when I'm lying."

I scrubbed my face with both hands, elbows resting on the chipped edges of the desk as I groaned. "Shit fuck, fuck fuck fuck." I lowered my head onto the large wooden surface when I heard her light footsteps in the empty corridor.

I sighed as I sat up and made myself more presentable and proffesional. "I seriously can't believe you did that." I said through another sigh.

"I explained everything, she knows the small age difference and I made it absolutely totally clear that I was the one that made a move not the other way around." I nodded as she knocked on the door making both of us turn to look in her direction.

"Hi Ms. Jackson, come in." I gave her my best professional smile as she walked over to the two chairs located in front of my desk. She eyed Percy making him cautiously sit down in the chair beside her.

"She's pretty." She said leaning closer to him giving him a small proud smile obviously not fully happy with the situation yet.

"Mom seriously." He groaned putting his hand over his face and slouching into his chair. His mom laughed at his reaction and turned to me with a tight although friendly smile.

"Call me Sally by the way, how's he doing then?" Her blue eyes sparkled just like Percys did as she waited for my answer.

The next five minutes were spent talking about Percys grades and performance in class. I slid over a sheet of paper showing the grades he's managed to obtain throughout the year compared to those of last year and she smiled at the paper while tucking chocolate brown curls behind her ear. "I must say Miss. Chase, these grades are excellent, the extra tutoring is going well then?" I finally caved and looked over at Percy who was slouched even further into his chair, pierced ears tinting red at the tips.

"Yeah, I think with going over it a few more times in a different way really helps him get his head round things," She smiled as she patted the hand that was resting on his thigh. "It's not that he's dumb, which I know he thinks he is, it's just that it takes him a little longer for stuff to process and sink in but when it does he's golden." Her proud smile grew as she squeezed his hand before letting go.

"Thank you Miss. Chase, you're the first teacher to take a proper interest and actually help him." I smiled back at her as she stood and held a hand out for me to shake. Her hand was soft but her grip was firm yet gentle, it was safe to say it was a strange exchange.

"Call me Annabeth and it's what I'm paid to do, you shouldn't have to thank me for doing my job," her smile never faded "Plus once you get past all the black and piercings he's a good kid."

"I have to agree with you there," She chuckled making her loving blue eyes crinkle at the sides. "Thank you again Annabeth, it was nice meeting you." I called out a "you too" before she left, turning around to tell Percy she'll wait in the car.

"Holy shit!" I looked over questioningly at Percy who was apparently frozen on the spot. "She freaking loves you, all that bull about me being a good kid and shit, fuck Annabeth, you're the only girl who has ever won my mom over." I laughed at his ramblings, making him beam back at me.

"It wasn't bull, you are a good guy," He smiled as he reached for my hands to pull me closer to him. "I'll tell you what's bull, telling your mom we actually study when you come over after school." He chuckled and squeezed my waist lightly.

"Yeah well you aren't opposed to the other activities we do so shh." I laughed with him and shoved him towards the door telling him his mom was waiting for him. "Love you" he managed to get through his magnitude of kisses.

"Love you too, you dork, now go I still have work to do." He laughed lightly and kissed me a couple more times before turning and walking away, hands stuffed in ripped skinny jeans and worn down Chuck Taylors slapping against the faded speckled linoleum.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you think? Sorry it's been so long, I've been super busy with baby things and college etc. Let me know what you think R&amp;R thank youuuu.**

**Jess x**


	4. Suspended

**A/N - This is dedicated to the guest who politely hurried me along (thank you I appreciate it, I'm sorry this took so long) Anyway, all rights go to the deserving as per usual.**

* * *

It was a Friday, despite the feeling of joy for the day due to the upcoming weekend and unlimited amount of rest, I wasn't feeling the upbeat spirit everyone else was. I was tired, undoubtedly so, therefore making me grumpy, more so than usual, there was only one person I wanted to see today, without even knowing it she would make my day a hundred times better.

I was half way through the day and even more agitated than when it had started, I sighed as I flicked a fallen green grape away from me, courtesy of Frank, and rested my head on my arms anxiously awaiting the end of lunch.

The bell rang indicating the end of lunch period and also the start of my favourite class. To be fair, me and World History don't really tend to get along, but it definitely helped the situation when a certain curly haired blonde beauty taught the lesson. I packed up my stuff, throwing everything roughly in my bag earning a few eyebrow raises from my friends and sped away to the other side of the building, only stopping at my locker for a few seconds while I grabbed the appropriate textbooks.

A few intimidated Freshmen moved out of my way as I fast walked down the busy corridors, my long legs proving to be useful for once, instead of leaving my clumsy and uncoordinated. I didn't blame the first year students for moving out of my path, I must look pretty scary to them right now, what with my all black clothes, adorned with rips, my many piercings adding to the aura of 'don't fucking look at me,' my jet black hair fell into my eyes probably causing my already irritated and scary expression to intensify tenfold.

I hitched up my black Vans backpack before I walked in, feeling the comforting weight of my worn down skateboard resting on the straps, the sides of the awesome Simpsons/Zombie/Skeleton board peeking out along with the neon green wheels. I cleared my throat as I walked behind some slow ass girls gossiping about some incident in the cafeteria yesterday. They turned to glare at me before realising who they were stood infront and smiling lightly and hurrying to their seats not wanting to piss me off. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm an asshole, like seriously, I'm a nice guy just get past the dark exterior and you'll find I'm a pretty decent. You prove yourself a good enough friend and I'll defend you till the day I die.

As I fell heavily into my seat, dropping my bag to the floor next to me I took in the awesome sight before me. My teacher and girlfriend Annabeth Chase stood facing the whiteboard, writing out today's task in her elegant script with a black board pen. Her blonde princess curls were loose falling past her shoulders and stopping mid back. Her outfit was already making me think of ways I could take it off which subsequently led to me thinking of the time we spent together last night. Flashes of her biting her lip as she threw her head back, her saying my name in a breathy, hoarse shout while her ankles hooked around my waist and her back arched into my chest came to the forefront of my mind leaving me scatterbrained and probably blushing (but I wasn't blushing because I'm punk and punks don't blush, totally goes against our image.)

I took her outfit in more closely starting from the bottom, her (super) high black heels graced her feet (the very same heels she kept on last night) her long legs were sheathed in black tights, just black enough that you could still see her pale skin when they stretched, she wore a sort of tube skirt (a very short one indeed) it was long enough for the dress code but short enough to let my mind wander. Although parts of it were obscured by her hair, her blouse was white and see through with black polka dots all over it, underneath she wore a simple plain white tank top.

As the lesson progressed the more I thought about convincing her to find an empty closet somewhere. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I noticed someone stood infront of me, not just anyone, but the walking sin in question. I swallowed hard as I looked up, only just realising I had the whole class' attention. She raised a perfect blonde eyebrow as she moved her arms from crossed to a hand resting on her already jutted out hip. "Well?" I shook my head to clear it and tried to think back to a couple of minutes ago to what she asked me.

"Uh sorry Miss, could you repeat that?" I winced as she sighed and backed up, leaning against the desk folding her arms again. Her grey eyes were intense as she appraised me, they softened ever so slightly when she caught my eye.

"I asked about your essay Mr. Jackson, I do hope you have it." She said in that sarcastic tone, her eyebrow raised again, she knew full well I hadn't done it because I was too busy doing something else, well someone else.

I winced as I cleared my throat. "No, I don't have it," I looked up to see her smirking ever so slightly. "Uh, sorry." She exhaled before standing up again and returning to the large chair behind the huge wooden desk.

"All right no matter, I'd like to see you after class though if you will." I pulled my lip ring into my mouth, an action that didn't go un-noticed by her quick eyes as I nodded my assent and agreed with a 'yes miss.'

The class quickly carried on after they realised there would be no shouting, all going about their business as if they were actually working not talking to their friends. I caught her eye and smirked at her making her smile before I looked back down to my textbook. Truthfully it was hard not to look at her a certain way, or say certain things when I'm was class, there's just something about her being authoritative while still looking so good that made me a little weak and leaving me tongue tied with impure thoughts that I know my mother wouldn't be proud of.

Class passed quickly after that encounter, much like my bad mood due to the music blaring in my ears. I put both of my earphones in and blasted out all the songs on shuffle playing from my iPod in the pocket of my black hoodie. I knew Annabeth would be cool with it, even so they'd be there anyway. As students filed out of class ready to go to last lesson which was gym, I stayed in my seat packing up my things while listening to the grungy sound of Nirvana. I pulled an earphone out when I saw Annabeth perch on the desk infront of me again and raised a charcoal eyebrow.

"Keeping me behind?" I shook my head and tutted "It's almost like you wanted to see me." She laughed and rolled her eyes as I stood up.

"Someone's full of themselves today huh?" She said before she bit her lip due to my close proximity.

"Well it's hard not to be," I looked down at her full pink lips and swallowed "when a certain beautiful teacher keeps me behind for five minutes to make out before next period." She reached out and grabbed either side of my hoodie and closed the gap, making her sigh into the kiss like she'd been waiting for it all day like me. I pulled back and rested my head on hers, keeping my eyes closed just happy to be with her, holding her.

"You should go, you're going to be late to gym." When I finally opened my eyes, her sparkling thunder cloud eyes were already looking at me. I snorted at that though.

"I haven't done gym since I was fourteen." She laughed but then covered it up with a slight cough.

"That's not good Perce." Even though she was trying to reprimand me she was smiling slightly, her eyes told me she wasn't serious. I shrugged and kissed her again quickly and backing up to get my bag.

"You coming over tonight? Mom's out of town with Paul at some writing convention." When I looked back at her she was smiling and straightening her already perfect hair.

"Yeah of course, I'll text you when I'm on my way." I nodded moving to kiss her cheek and heading towards the door.

"Rad," I heard her laugh from behind me. "Love you." I said with a slight smile. She replied with a love you too before the door closed behind me.

* * *

Now obviously I wasn't going to do gym, don't be stupid I never brought my gym clothes anyway but I did have to go and awkwardly stand in the changing rooms and leave when everyone else left. I didn't do Phys. Ed with Nico and Leo who were also in my class, Jason and Franks was before lunch. We sat on the bench in the middle of two rows of lockers furthest away form the changing boys. That however, didn't stop me hearing a conversation between two assholes while Nico and Leo talked about some card game.

"I bet Percy Jackson is banging Miss. Chase that's why he has such a good grade in that class man," My eyes narrowed as I tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from and who they belonged to. "Everyone knows he's like borderline retarded, the idiot can't even read." The other guy snorted. White hot rage was building up inside me, making me irrational. My hands started to shake and my leg bounced up and down, the hole in my knee looking bigger at the movement. Thankfully, Nico and Leo hadn't realised.

"I wouldn't let him hear you trash talk him bro, did you see what he did to Tyler a couple of months ago?" The first guy snorted in disgust.

"Seriously Brad, anyone can break Tyler's nose, the dudes a wimp and so is Jackson." The second guy, Brad, clicked his tongue as if trying to figure out what to believe.

"I don't know Luke, the guy seems pretty tough." Luke? There was only one guy in the whole year who was stupid enough to run his mouth in a full changing room (after getting beat up the last 4 times) and that was Luke Castellan. Within a couple of seconds I was up and marching to the lockers behind me. Just as I thought, the blonde haired, blue eyed dickweed was stood with his back to me.

"Hey asshole," Luke turned round with a shocked expression before masking it and quickly turning smug. "So I'm fucking Miss. Chase right? That's pretty sweet man, have you seen her?" Luke's eye twitched a little showing his irritation. Before I could stop myself I wound my arm back and punched Luke right in his smug little face, I smirked when I heard a satisfying crack and saw dark red liquid ooze from his nose. "I mean, if it's easy to break Tyler's nose, what does that say about you?" He glared at me before he pinched the tip of his nose, angling his head back to stop the blood flow.

* * *

"Suspended! God damn it Percy!" I was welcomed to the sight of an annoyed Annabeth at my front door still in her work clothes seen as she had come straight from school.

"Yeah, nice to see you too babe." I muttered before opening the door wider and walking back to the living room and falling onto the counch. I heard Annabeth close the door and huff as she set her things down, her heels clicking against the hard wood as she made her way over to me. She wasn't angry anymore, just concerned I could tell by the way she curled into me, her stiff posture long gone.

"Tell me what happened." She said quietly, soothingly so I wouldn't get angry again. I shrugged and she looked up questioningly, I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I was in the changing room and I heard Luke Castellan and this guy called Brad talking shit about me," She sat up properly and twisted to face me to show she was intrigued and listening, "They said the only way I could be passing that class is if I'm fucking you," I raised my eyebrow when she frowned. "they said I'm borderline retarded because I can't read." I could feel myself getting angrier so I stopped talking and looked away from Annabeths inquisitive stare, clenching and unclenching my fists. My right hand was swollen and already slightly bruised due to the force of the punch but I couldn't care less, the jerk deserved it.

"Percy are you okay? Your jaw is doing that clench-y boy thing." I had to smile at that, eventually looking back at her. My anger seemed to ebb slightly as she took my hand in hers and made soothing circles with her thumb on the back of my hand. I nodded and she pulled me down so I was led on her chest, her fingers running through my long, black hair, her other hand still holding mine. "You know what he said isn't true right? You've earned that grade yourself, maybe with a little extra tutoring but still," She shrugged "It was brave of you to come and ask for my help in the first place, you're great Percy, you should start believing it." Her smile was kind, not patronising, her touch was still gentle but somehow it enforced her words.

I leaned down and started to kiss her neck slowly, nipping as I made my way up to her ear. "I love you." I managed to whisper before she pulled me to her lips and kissed me. This kiss wasn't sweet and gentle, this kiss was showing passion and trust and love all in one. Just as I had gotten her shirt undone someone knocked on the door, I groaned and fell onto Annabeth lightly who laughed but also seemed a little miffed at the intrusion. I stood up and pulled my shirt down, running a hand through my hair as Annabeth took off her heels, picked up her stuff and ran to my bedroom. I laughed as I walked over to the door.

"Percy dude Oh my god, you broke his nose!" Leo fist bumped me as he walked in followed by Nico, Jason, Frank, Piper and Hazel.

"Uh actually guys, this isn't a good time." I inwardly cringed at my words as I stuffed my hands in my pockets only just realising Annabeth had undone my zipper.

"Oh yeah? Who's the lucky girl Perce?" Piper asked wriggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Whose to say I'm not just doing my homework or studying?" Piper halted her eyebrow dance to appraise me.

"Okay firstly, your lips, there swollen clear sign of a make out session," I raised my eyebrow at her, folding my arms under her scrutiny. "Secondly, your hair's messier than usual, thirdly you've got red lipstick on you and last but not least your fly is undone." Everyone looked at Piper in awe including me. "What? I can be observant." She folded her arms in a huff, the braids in her hair swinging.

"So who is she Perce?" Leo asked, making me want to punch him.

"Look it doesn't matter, can you just go?" I looked around at all the stubborn faces of my six friends. "Please, we can hang out tomorrow." Jason rolled his eyes and opened the door again, silently telling everybody to leave which they did. "I owe you one Jase." He hummed his approval before following the other out the door and closing it behind him. I hurriedly locked it before they could get back in and sighed, slowly walking over to my room where I found Annabeth waiting in just her underwear.

"So that was close," She said as I laid her down, hovering above her, boxing her in with my arms. "That was like half my class out there, if only Piper paid that much attention during lesson." Annabeth mused.

"Yeah, well, we're alone now right?" She bit her lip as she nodded. For once there was no threat of anyone walking in and finding out, to which we both used to our advantage.

* * *

**A/N - It's a Percy chapter yaaay! If you like it I'll do more in his POV. I'm not happy with the ending but hey ho. I found out the other week that my baby is all good and healthy woo! **

**Have you read Blood Of Olympus yet? I have and holy crap it's good, it made me cry (but that could just be the hormones?) Let me know what you think of it.**

**Anyway as usual, R&amp;R follow and favourite and all that malarkey. Thank youu **

**You guys are awesome**

**Jess x**


	5. The green eyed monster

**A/N - Hey, I'm back. This took forever to update and I'm sorry. All rights go to the deserving. (Thanks to the guest who suggested this prompt)**

* * *

It's a Wednesday. A boring day, a slap bang in the middle of the week day.

As I walked through Goode Highs huge double doors, I'm greeted by the usual school sights. The sickly green linoleum reflected the harsh overhead lights in even intervals. Students milled around their lockers talking to friends before the inevitable first bell goes.

I sighed as I walked around the corner to my classroom only to stop in my tracks when I saw a certain raven haired boy leaning against his locker. That wasn't the thing to make me stop though. It was unusual for Percy to hang out with many people beyond his group of black wearing, piercing fanatic friends. So I was a bit in shock to see him talking happily with Rachel Elizabeth Dare of all people.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare with her curly red hair, freckled face and enchanting emerald green eyes. Rachel with her skimpy outfits and her love for art. I clutched the binder I was holding tighter as I took a deep breath.

I watched as she laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, folding her arms so she was showing more cleavage than was necessary. My steps started again only slower so I could hear their conversation.

"You should totally come!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Come on, there's gonna be booze and who knows, you might even meet a pretty girl." She batted her ginger eyelashes at what I was assuming was Percy's doubtful face.

"I already have a girlfriend Rach," Her smile faltered slightly as mine grew. "Those type of parties aren't really my scene anyway." He politely refused.

"I mean you could always bring her with you," She tried, now twirling one of her red hairs around her index finger. "Or, you could come without her and what happens at the party stays there." I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace as her hand went to Percys forearm. Seven months down the drain in one sentence. I didn't want to stick around to hear anymore so I hurried past them and unlocked my door, walking briskly inside.

My door slammed shut as I heard Percy curse and excuse himself. I busied myself with writing the starter task on the board as I heard the heavy wooden door open and close again.

"May I help you?" I said in a clipped tone, pretending not to notice who it was.

"I mean I guess you could." I sighed and turned away from my task to look at a slightly guilty looking, very angry Percy leaning against the door. I gestured for him to continue as I slumped down into the big office chair behind the desk. I was already feeling drained and the day hadn't even begun yet.

"It wasn't how it looked, out there I mean," I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that, you know how Rachel is, she flirts with everyone." He pushed off the door and moved forward, adjusting the hood that was resting halfway on his head.

"Yeah well, I'd prefer her not to flirt with my boyfriend, that'd be great." I huffed as I picked at my nails. He chuckled as he sat on the edge of the desk, pulling on my hands till I was stood up and encased by his arms and legs, his face in the crook of my neck.

"You know I'd never take her up on her ridiculous offers right?" I sighed as I lost my anger and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting my cheek on the top of his head.

"Well I know that now, but you could always change your mind, plus like, if you're drunk you could end up doing something stupid." I mumbled the last bit. Voicing my insecurities and fears has never been an easy thing, it shows weakness and when you openly voice that weakness people use them against you.

I felt him pull back slowly and lifted my head before focusing all my attention on playing with a frayed edge of one of the many rips in his skinny jeans.

"Hey," he gently took my chin and moved my face so I'd look at him. He had this expression on his face, one that made my heart sink. He popped the lip ring out of his mouth and looked at me properly. "I wouldn't do that to you, I love _you_," he stressed. "I know I'm only 18 but I'm not going to do anything stupid to wreck this."

He took hold of my hands and smiled a crooked smile when I entwined them properly. "I love you too, you nerd." He laughed at that comment, finally standing up and resting his head on mine softly. Instead of responding he kissed me, pouring all of his emotion into it, it was nothing like the sneaky chaste kisses we do in school. This one was passionate yet sweet, there was no underlying motive behind it only to show how he really felt. Which of course I already knew.

I pulled back when the first bell rang, signalling the five minutes before class starts. "You better go sit down." He nodded and moved away just in time as the door opened roughly, emptying a group of laughing teenagers that were too loud for this time of morning into the class.

As I organised papers on my desk I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning miss? Did you get laid last night or something?" A student shouted out daringly.

I looked up from my papers still smiling but feeling a slight heat in my cheeks. I looked around for the student, my eyes unintentionally landing on Percy who was smirking in his seat. I cleared my throat and looked at a preppy boy at the back of the class who was wearing a football jersey, blonde hair gelled neatly to the side and a crooked grin on his face (which definitely didn't measure up to Percy's.)

"I don't see how that any of your business Finn, do you?" He started laughing again as I smirked and stood up to hand sheets out.

"She totally did, look at that blush!" I heard Finn say.

"Is that's a hickey?" Tyler said before looking back to Finn and sharing a laugh.

My eyes widened slightly as I realised they were right. I immediately looked at Percy who was suppressing laughter, green eyes shone with mischief. I sent him a small glare which he dismissed. As I reached the table next to his he sent me a look as if to say 'What? Can you really blame me?' I sighed and rolled my eyes as he started chewing on his lip ring again.

Despite my annoyance, I didn't mind the bruises on my neck, if anything it made me feel better that he was marking me, he was telling everyone I was with him and that thought made me smile.

* * *

**A/N - So what do you think? I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update everything, I don't really have an excuse, I just haven't felt like writing recently. Also I'm sorry it's so short. But don't worry, I'm not going to abandon any of my stories, they'll just take a bit longer to update is all.**

** I found out my due date is 24th February (I forgot to mention) and I'm having a boy!**

**So enough of the personal, I'll try to update as often as I can. Tell me what you think, R&amp;R, fav and follow and all that. Thank youuuu **

**Jess x**


End file.
